Total Drama: Project Canon
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: A new season, some new contestants and a lot more drama! Will Chris be able to find a winner in it?  Applications closed. :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright. **

**So, I wanted to start my own TD fanseries. It's called Total Drama: Project Canon, and it features some of my fave canon characters and about 10 OCs. You'll need to apply via review or Personal Message. :3 Here's the application for your OC:**

**General Stuff-**

Name:

Age:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Friends:

Enemies:

**Speech-**

Accent (if applicable):

Volume of voice:

Languages spoken:

**Appearance-**

Hair colour:

Hair Style:

Eye colour:

Face Shape:

Height:

Weight:

Tattoos:

**Clothes-**

Everyday:

Bathers:

PJ's:

Other:

Jewellery:

Piercings:

**History-**

Past places of residence:

Hometown:

Birth country:

Love Interest:

Pairing? (If not, just delete this. XD):


	2. The Start of Something New

"Season Four of Total Drama! The world will be mine…for real this time! Sadly, I'm forced to share this world with 26 contestants," Chris exclaimed, looking even more arrogant than ever. "All competing for ONE MILLION DOLLARS."

A bus pulled up.

"Let's meet the contestants!"

"LeShawna!"

"Aphrodite!" A pretty girl with glasses and a messy bun with pens stepped off the bus. She waved. "H-Hi."

"Adelle!" A red haired girl with small wire-framed glasses leapt off the steps of the bus. "WHOOOOOOOOOOP! Hey, where's my welcome?"

"Noah!" He sighed, as Noah was still reading his book. "…Tell that girl who got off to stay away from me." Noah said in his cute monotone voice.

"Brooklyn!" A pretty girl with silvery blonde hair stepped off the bus. "…It's very pretty…" she said dreamily.

"Cody!" he had a mysterious girl on his back.

"Holly?" Chris face-palmed. Holly grinned. "MY CODY."

"Gwen!"

"Heather!"

"Monica!" A girl with black hair and green eyes walked off the bus. She was talking to Courtney.

"Courtney!" She looked mildly enthusiastic about a new season.

"Duncan!"

"Waverly!" Grinning, a girl with red hair with golden tints skipped off the bus. "C'mon chaps! Let's goooo!" she said in a mock British accent.

"Ezekiel!"

"Vennuka!" A timid-looking girl wandered off the bus. "…H-Hey…"

"Alejandro!"

"Vivian!" The girl seemed very…interested in the book she was reading, so she didn't reply, but stepped off the bus with no complaints.

"Sierra!" The Cody-lover looked furiously over at Cody before stepping off. She was obviously angry that Cody had a new fangirl.

"Destiny!" A girl with short hair (that looked rather stylish) stepped off the bus with contempt. "Is that what we're flying in? It look gross." She complained. "But it'll do."

"Tan!" A boy with tanned skin, a black beard and black hair stepped off the bus, smiling. "This looks cool…I hope it's enviro-friendly!" he said coolly.

"Kendra!" A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes dawdled off the bus, looking quite…dreamy. "Where's this?" she asked.

"Zakk!" A guy with scruffy-looking black hair and a beard walked off the bus, grinning. "Looks sweet…" he said.

"Gary!" A boy with messy, shoulder length brown hair stepped off, looking mildly interested. "Revell." Gary sighed. "It's Revell."

"Alana!" A pretty girl with black, longish wavy hair stepped off. "It's so nice to be here…I'm sure we'll all be great friends!" she smiled.

"Estella!" A blonde girl with a rich, golden tan stepped off the bus and flipped her hair. She put her glittery pink suitcase on the sidewalk. "Oh my god. This place is like... pfft, SOOOO mediocre." she said, rolling her eyes. She got a few 'lust' stares from a few of the guys, but stepped in a mud puddle. "AAGH!" she shouted, "MY SHOES!" she stormed over and stood with Heather, who immediately became her best friend.

Adelle glared. "Well SHE looks mean…OMG Hai!" she grinned at Noah. "I'm Adelle! You're Noah, and you're AWESOME!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "I know, now will you please vacate the area around me? You're annoying."

She frowned. "You're MEAN."


	3. Just a quick Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, so…I really need to know what team you want you characters in. :3 **

**Review/Personal Message with your answer, please!**

**Team INTERNET IS FULL.  
**

**Team Censored**

**Team   
**

**It'd be awesome to get the answer fast, so please hurry! I need it so I can get the next chapter up! :P**


	4. What Time Is It? TIME TO GET ON A PLANE!

"…Noah, please be nice." Vivian sighed, still reading her book. "You're going to be here a while."

Adelle smirked. "YEAH! Be nice, Noah!" she stuck her tongue out.

"…You're so immature." Noah muttered.

Adelle grinned. "I know, right?" she said happily. "HEY CHRIS! Do we get coffee?"

Chris frowned. "If you win the challenge, you can have as much as you want…" he pondered for a second. "I don't exactly envy your team…"

Noah nodded. "Neither do I."

Adelle pouted. "YOU ALL SUXORZ…except you, Vivian."

The crowd around Chris and his…'plane' was getting a little bit restless.

"So…Chris…" Estella sighed. "When do we find out the teams?"

Chris didn't answer.

Adelle frowned. "HEY! YOU! HACKER!" she yelled. "WHEN DO WE FIND OUT OUR TEAMS?"

"After the first challenge, you nerd." Duncan yelled.

Adelle shrunk. "You're mean too."

She walked over to Sierra. "Hello fellow Blogger! I'm Adelle Simmons, of the famous DeviantART community!"

Sierra grinned. "HEY!"

"I saw last season! You were really…AWESOME!" Adelle smiled. "SERIOUSLY!"

"ENOUGH!" Chris yelled. "Attention back to me.

When you get on the plane, you'll be stuck there for the next 12 hours…or until we get to the MYSTERY COUNTRY."

Adelle frowned. "Gah…not really a mystery."

Holly grinned. "WHOOOOOOOO! Mystery!"

Adelle grinned back at her.

"IT BETTER HAVE AN INTERNET CONNECTION." They said at the same time.

"That was creepy!" Sierra nodded.

Adelle smiled. "I AM CREEPY. RAWR."

Chris frowned. "Back to me." He screeched. "We'll be doing things a little different this season…you'll compete as teams from the start.

First team is; Vivian, Adelle, Holly, Cody, Sierra, Alana, Zakk and Monica.

Second team; Aphrodite, Vennuka, Alejandro, Heather, Estella, Noah, Waverly and Courtney.

Third team; LeShawna, Brooklyn, Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, Destiny, Tan, Kendra and Gary.

Any problems? Don't bother me with them."

Adelle grinned. "YES! No Noah in my team!" she squealed.

Estella smiled. "Hey Heather…we're on the same team."

Heather smiled back. "Our team's GOING to win." She said sweetly.

Holly giggled. "Cody, we're in the same team! Isn't that AWESOME?"

Sierra scowled at her. "…Heh. You aren't the only people on the team, y'know."

Adelle frowned at her. "…BE QUIET, SIERRA. We needa come up with a name…I SUGGEST TEAM INTERNET….All for it?"

Holly raised her hand. "I'm all for that!"

Cody nodded. "All good."

Vivian nodded absent-mindedly, her head still in her book. "Yes, yes…a good name."

Sierra looked contemptuous. "…Internet's good, I guess."

Zakk pondered for a second. "…Team Internet sounds cool."

Alana grinned. "It sounds like an AWESOME idea."

Monica looked thoughtful. "…Hm…Team Internet sounds…good…but shouldn't we have another option?"

Adelle raised an eyebrow. "Majority rules…but should I count that as your vote for Team Internet or…?"

"Count it as a vote toward." She laughed.

"Alright! We have OUR name." Adelle said, sounding very excited.

Chris sighed. "Team Internet, okay. I'll give the other teams…about five minutes to decide."

Estella scowled. "Five minutes? McLean, you're such a-"

Courtney frowned at her. "…I think we should go with Team Censored…so we don't say anything…bad."

Vennuka scoffed. "Not a good idea. Censored is such a…man's name."

"And what's so wrong with a man's name, Vennuka?" Alejandro said, obviously trying to charm the girl. "Mens' names are strong and-"

"Shut up, Alejandro." She said angrily. "Men's names are…gross."

"…Okay, so who's for Team Censored?" Aphrodite said softly, hardly heard through the argument between Alejandro and Vennuka. Noah raised his hand, obviously bored with the 'nonsense' his teammates were going on about.

"It's settled…Team Censored it is!" Estella said loudly. "Only because if I stay out here any longer, my hair will CURL."

-To The Third Team-

"I think we should go by-" Ezekiel began, but was interrupted by LeShawna.

"Ezekiel, nobody here WANTS to know what you think." She said in her usual, gangster way. Or maybe it was just how Adelle heard it.

"…Guys, can I say something?" one of the guys from the group said.

"Yeah, go ahead." Kendra giggled.

"…My name's REVELL. Not Gary…just saying."

Destiny rolled her eyes. "…Guys, we need to figure this out…I think we should go with Team Splatter."

Duncan smirked. "I'm cool with that."

Gwen smiled. "…Sounds cool…"

Ezekiel frowned. "…Does that mean we have to go with that?"

LeShawna sighed. "No, it just means we've got two votes for that name, honey."

"Four votes, actually." Tan said, coming out of his place next to Revell. "Make that five."

LeShawna smiled. "I vote for it, so make that six."

"That makes the majority. Everybody cool with it?" Gwen said loudly and as clearly as she could.

There was a murmured agreement amongst the small crowd of teens.

"Alright, Chris. We have our name…Team Splatter."

-Back to the Plane-

"Alright….so, we'll board the plane in alphabetical order." Courtney demanded.

Adelle grinned. "That means I'm on first!"

She walked onto the plane, followed by Alana, Alejandro, Aphrodite, Brooklyn, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Estella, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Holly, Kendra, LeShawna, Monica, Noah, Revell, Sierra, Tan, Vivian, Waverly and finally, Zakk.

Adelle laughed. "Isn't this gonna be THE BEST?"

"Yay. Whoop. So much fun." Noah said sarcastically.

Vivian gave him a hard look. "Be. Nice." She hissed.

Adelle grinned. "YEAH NOAH!"

**A/N: Hey Guys! I need your votes on which country they should visit! :P Japan, China or RUSSIA! **


	5. Tied Together With A Smile

**A/N: …This chapter will have a focus on some of the couples…a little less of the other characters, but eh.**

"Alrighty campers!" Chris yelled. "The first country is…JAPAN!"

Adelle squealed. "OMGYES! What're we doing?"

"I'll explain that when we get there." He sighed.

Noah rolled his eyes. "…Whoo. Japan. Fabulous."

Vivian glared. "What has I said about Manners, Noah?"

"Use them." He sighed.

Adelle laughed. "THAT'S WHY I TOLD MY SISTER NOT TO AUDITION!"

**Confession cam: **

Adelle: …Uhhh…I didn't mean it like that, Lisa!

Holly giggled. "Heheehehe! Cody! JAPAN! THE HOME OF TECHNOLOGY!"

"And anime."

"…Would you please do me a favour and SHUT UP?" Noah said loudly.

"…Why?" she teased. "I don't see YOU shutting up, Know-It-All!"

"Back to me again." He shouted. "Okay, so, the all the teams will be in LOSER CLASS for the way over to Japan!"

"YOU MEAN NIPPON." Adelle screeched. "And yes, of course we will be because YOU'RE MEAN."

"Yeah, just for that you have to sit next to Noah." Chris said, looking very triumphant.

"…That's more torture for Noah than for me, y'know." She laughed. "I have my manga to read…IN JAPANESE!"

"Oh joy." Noah said, sarcasm evident.

Cody sighed. "Don't worry, Noah. She's not THAT painful."

**Confession cam:**

Noah: Cody doesn't know the half of it.

Adelle: …BAH. Noah has no idea how annoying I can be…I WANNA SHOW HIM.

-In LOSER CLASS-

Adelle sighed. "It's cold…are you cold, Noah?"

No answer.

"NOAH!" Holly yelled.

"…Yes?" he said after a rather awkward pause.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm not."

"…How come?"

"…I don't feel the obligation to answer that." He said mildly.

Adelle hugged him. "Sharing body heat. Mmmhmm."

He looked quite angry. "Would you please get off me?"

"But you're warm and sweatervests ARE WIN."

Vivian wasn't reading her book for once.

"Noah. You KNOW it's cold up here." She rolled her eyes. "So, please."

Zakk, however, wasn't really bothered with having to sit next to someone. After all, he was sitting next to his crush since the start of the competition, Alana.

"So…Alana…" he said, his voice breaking slightly. "…How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine really. How about you?" Alana replied sweetly.

"I-I'm good." He smiled to himself. 'Nothing to worry about, Zakk.'


	6. Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, guys. I left out some characters. ^-^" About anyway, I decided to put up THIS chapter with a few of the characters I forgot to add. :3 Hope you like it, guys!**

"…We didn't exactly get much screentime last episode, Chris." Vennuka said menacingly. "I knew this would happen…"

Aphrodite smiled. "We'll get more next episode, right? I mean, it's not like there's only three people in the show!"

Chris sighed. "It IS the next episode."

Waverly grinned. "Did you know that in Japan, they're OBSESSED with Disney?"

Monica smiled. "Very much so…but we BETTER not be going to Italy!"

Revell sighed. "Because that would be a SHAME."

Brooklyn laughed. "Heh! Italy's very pretty!"

"…Huh." Estella frowned. "I was wondering when we would be stopping to shop."

Gwen frowned. "The challenge better NOT have shopping!"

"What's wrong with shopping?" Kendra asked.

Heather smirked. "Freaky Goth Girl just can't find anything that suits her."

"Shut up, Heather." Gwen said angrily.

"…Well…BYE GUYS!" Chris yelled. "I hope Chef can get me outta here…"


	7. Build God, Then We

**A/N: Alright. Sorry for this late chapter…I was focusing on my schoolwork, as I'm now back at school and it's 4****th**** term, AKA, A LOT MORE WORK. But anyway, enjoy the chapter. :3 **

The teams were restless after a long night in the turbulent plane, gossiping about what the challenge was if they were going to Japan.

"I think we're going to make Sushi!" Holly suggested, grinning. Cody nodded.

"Seems plausible…"

Adelle frowned. "…It seems to me that it might be…something reckless!"

Zakk and Alana weren't really listening. They were talking, or more Alana was giggling at how cute Zakk looked when he was blushing.

Noah looked up. "It'll be something to do with culture. Last time we were in Japan, it was an advertisement."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Noah, be nice…and don't ruin people's fun."

Estella was checking her nails while Heather talked to some of the more naïve girls, trying to trick them into an alliance.

Alejandro, meanwhile, was attempting to get a few of the girl's attention, namely Kendra, Monica and Brooklyn.

Adelle was engaged in conversation with Aphrodite now, because Chris took her medication.

"So...you write?" Adelle asked. "That's so cool! I wish I could write…"

"It's not that hard…you just have to believe in what you're writing then it comes to life upon the page…" Aphrodite said quietly.

"That's so cute…" Adelle smiled.

"AHEM!" Chris said from his…stage. "Challenge. Choose three girls and two guys from your teams…you're going to be DANCING!"

"Alright! I suggest…Monica, Adelle and Vivian." Holly said loudly. "Because I don't wanna do this one…I have a BAD feeling about it."

"Zakk, Cody…you're kinda the only guys we have." Adelle shrugged. "So…you're in there."

Meanwhile, Team Censored was having a slight bit of trouble deciding who would do the challenge.

"I suggest Waverly!" Estella said, sounding a slight bit stupid as she said it. "And Vennuka!"

"…I want to do this challenge!" Courtney said pompously.

Vennuka looked outraged. "I am NOT doing this. Dancing is NOT what I do."

"…So…we've got Waverly, Courtney….who else wants to do it?" Aphrodite said quietly. "I personally think Heather would do well."

Heather sighed. "You'll need me…I don't think you're quite CAPABLE of doing such an important challenge!"

"…The guys." Courtney said bossily. "Alejandro, Noah."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Team Splatter were ALSO having trouble deciding.

"Nope! It'll be LeShawna, Brooklyn and Destiny!" Ezekiel said loudly. "They're more likely to dance well, eh."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "…I recommend Brooklyn and Destiny…and we'll just vote on the last one, okay?"

"Who votes Kendra?"

A grand total of three hands were shown.

"Alright…LeShawna."

About four hands were shown.

"Alright. LeShawna wins."

"Guys? I vote Tan and Duncan."

There was a murmur of agreement.

Chris coughed. "Alright…get the hell off the plane now."

They filed off, gathering in teams. There were in Osaka.

"Alright. The challenge is Geisha Gamble.

Each team has three female contestants, all who will be put into…pretty kimonos and made to look like the infamous geisha. They will serve and entertain the males…from the opposite teams. So, for instance, Team Internet will be serving Team Splatter, and so on.

But, the Geisha girls must get at least a five to complete the challenge. You can do whatever you want to achieve these marks.

Got it?"

Alana smiled. "Got it, Chris!"

"Don't suck up."

"Alright! And I almost forgot, the girls who AREN'T competing get to help the ones who are pick kimonos and do their makeup….and hair."

Adelle pouted. "No way. Nuh-uh."

Chris ignored her. "Ready…GO!"

They teams scrambled, guys going towards the tea houses and girls towards the Geisha boarding houses.

Alana giggled, picking up a soft pink kimono. "This would look so pretty on you, Adelle!"

Adelle picked it up. "It's pretty…I'll wear it…"

"With the deep crimson obi, of course!" Holly laughed.

Monica picked out her own, a blue one with a floral aquamarine obi.

Vivian wasn't really fussed, so she just pulled out a golden coloured one and left it at that. Alana soon fastened all the obis, and got al lthe shoes lined up. She also persuaded Holly to help get the hair of their girls 'ornamental' enough. She put metal clips, ribbons and even a stick in it. But in the end, they all looked rather pretty.

Holly decided she was going to do the makeup by herself.

She applied the white foundation, then the red lips. She then applied the black eyeliner.

Alana walked into the room and nearly dropped everything.

"Holly…maybe I should do the makeup…" she said quietly. "You don't seem to have much…experience…"

In the end, Holly let Alana redo all the makeup. She was actually quite good at it.

Soon enough, the real challenge was looming. It was five minutes until the geisha girls headed in, and the audience looked restless.

Alana sighed. "They look really restless in there…"

Adelle smiled. "They're just JEALOUS!"

Adelle ended up just having to put a wig on…her hair was too red to make it look like ANY geisha's.

Chris was there, looking very proud. "ALRIGHT. Now…Team Internet. You go first." He had an evil smirk while he said this. "GO!"

Adelle, Monica and Vivian blushed a deep shade of red.

"Alright girls! Let's…do this?" Adelle said weakly.

They walked towards the low stage, smiling slightly. They grabbed their fans, and started to dance, Vivian leading. She'd read about the culture of the geisha (I HOPE. ._.). They spun their fans around their fingers before throwing them into the air. It looked spectacular.

They soon finished, and were grinning.

"Have fun, Heather." Adelle smirked.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Redheads can't dance."

"Oh NO YOU DI-EN'T." Holly yelled.

Heather was onto the stage quicker than you could say 'Oh MY GOD WHUT?"

She fell over, and was laughed at by much of the audience. Gary laughed. "Have a nice trip?"

She walked sombrely off the stage, pouting. Team Splatter took the stage, with LaShawna leading Brooklyn and Destiny. They looked really authentic, throwing their fans gracefully into the tea-aroma filled room.

At the end of all the dancing, the Judges, AKA Noah, Cody, Zakk, Tan, Duncan and Alejandro, began to discuss which team did the worst performance.  
"I liked Team Internet's…theirs seemed much more authentic." Noah said, his nose stuck in a book once again. Cody nodded.

Duncan sighed. "I think Team Censored…went hilariously but terribly."

Chris burst in. "Make your decision already!"

"FINE. Team Censored just lost a challenge."

Chris grinned. "ELIMINATIONNNNS!"

**A/N: Alright! Vote for your least favourite Censored team member! But only if your OC is in the Censored team. :3 Yea, kthzbye.**

**Edit: Okay, I need you guys to decide where they go next, as well.**

**Choices are: France, Russia and India. :D Please vote quickly so I can update!**


	8. Elimination 1 Jamie All Over

**A/N: Okay, before you say anything, I have to explain why this chapter is late.**

**NaNoWriMo's coming up**

**I'm at school so I have less time to write**

**I've been really busy**

**Writer's block.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Team Censored sat down on the benches, almost trembling with anticipation.

"Okay, so. Elimination, one of you is going home." Chris explained. "That will be the person who doesn't get a tub of yogurt."

They nodded.

Courtney seemed very confident, smirking. She was certain that Heather would go, because she messed up the challenge.

"First up…Vennuka." Chris smiled. "Alejandro, Estella, Aphrodite, Noah and Waverly."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Rigged."

Chris frowned. "…One of you LOVELY ladies is going home. That would be Courtney."

Courtney gasped. "…B-but…I was going to lead us to VICTORY!"

Heather grabbed a yogurt, joined the other survivals and smirked.

"She messed up the challenge! Ha!"

**A/N:** **Short chapter is short. 8^8**


End file.
